Would Like To Meet
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KateTony. When Kate and her boyfriend split up she gives into temptation and joins an online dating service. Will it help her to meet someone new or to help her see someone who has been right there all along? Tate, Jibbs, McAbby! Please review! Xx
1. The Break Up

**Would Like To Meet  
Chapter One**

**Summary:** KateTony. When Kate and her boyfriend split up she gives into temptation and joins and online dating service. Will it help her to meet someone new or to help her see someone who has been right there all along? Please review! Xx

This idea hit me a long time ago, in a psychology class of all things, but I was a good girl and waited until I had finished Under the Covers till I started to write it. I have to apologise in advance for my updates of this fic and all my others being few and far between, blame my monstrous work load!

Of course I don't expect as many reviews as I got for UTC, you guys blew me away with them but I'd love to know what you think and any input you may have!

Xxx

* * *

Caitlin Todd felt as if she hadn't slept in a week. After being single for so long she had forgotten what it was like to try and balance her hectic career with a social life, especially one that involved a man she had been really crazy about. She sipped her coffee and stared at her email inbox. She deleted the usual junk Tony liked to forward to her and moved on delete her Spam. One of emails grabbed her attention though and she stored it away to read later, it was not the kind of thing she wanted Gibbs, or Tony for that matter, reading over her shoulder.

"Morning Katie." Tony grinned, breezing into the office and settling behind his desk.

Kate barely grunted in reply, whenever Kate was feeling down it always seemed to be a day where Tony was on the verge of hyperactivity. It annoyed the hell of her but she decided to let it go for now, at least until she had finished her first coffee of the day.

"Morning," She replied.

Tony leaned back in his chair and stretched out in his chair.

"And how are we this fine morning, Ms Todd?" He asked.

Kate turned her attention away from the computer screen and narrowed her eyes at him. "You seem awfully perky today, Tony." She commented.

"I have every reason to be." Tony grinned back.

Kate looked back at her computer screen, sending another batch of emails to her recycle bin. "Last night was that good, eh?"

"It was actually, thanks for asking." Tony said but Kate was rescued from a narrative of the events of the evening before when Agent Gibbs arrived, coffee in hand.

"DiNozzo, Kate, McGee, we've got a case." Kate logged off the computer and followed her three colleagues out of the building.

* * *

Kate was kept busy all day working on a case with Gibbs, Tony and McGee so she didn't really have the opportunity to be alone with her thoughts. It was only when she went down to Abby's lab to find out if she had processed the DNA evidence from the case that she was able to confide in someone.

"Hey Abby." Kate said, entering the Goth's lab and being greeted by the pounding of one of Abby's favourite gothic metal groups. Kate lost track of their names.

"Hi Kate!" She beamed but her smile soon faded, she could tell something was up with her friend. "Are you okay?"

Kate sighed, leaning against the wall. "I guess." She began, Abby turned to look at her, her heavily made up eyes full of friendly concern. "Justin and I broke up."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Abby said, hugging Kate tightly. "You really liked him, didn't you?"

Kate nodded. "It's this job, it gets in the way of everything. How are you supposed to meet a decent guy when they run a mile as soon as they find out you're in law enforcement."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kate, there are thousands of guys who would die to just go on one date with you." Abby told her.

Kate laughed but without humour. "Name one Ab."

Abby pretended to think for a while. "Tony."

Kate really did laugh this time. "Tony and I? On a date? We'd kill each other before the evening was over!" She paused. "Besides I'm not blonde enough for him."

Abby rolled her eyes, for such talented agents Kate and Tony could be pretty damn clueless.

"You know what's really stupid?" Kate continued. Abby waited for the brunette to finish. "I can't bring myself to tell Tony that Justin and I are over."

"You think he'll tease you about it?"

Kate scoffed. "Just a little!"

Abby smiled knowingly. "It's just because he's jealous. I mean, if you don't mind me saying, Justin was quite hot and that's gonna make a guy like Tony insecure."

"I guess." Kate said, although she was more confused than ever. She sighed. "I'd better get back upstairs before Gibbs sends out a search party. Thanks Abby."

"No problem." The Goth replied. She couldn't help but be slightly happy that Kate and her boyfriend had broken up, it opened the opportunity for her and Tony to become a couple once more. With a smile, Abby went back to work.

* * *

"Are you meeting up with lover boy tonight?" Tony asked, towards the end of their shift.

"Are you meeting up with some blonde whose name you won't remember tomorrow?" Kate countered.

"Ouch Katie. That was harsh." He paused. "Is all not well in paradise?"

"Everything is fine, Tony." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm going now. See you tomorrow. Bye McGee." She added before leaving the office.

* * *

Back at her ground floor apartment, Kate cooked a large quantity of pasta and poured over her favourite sauce. Changing out of her work clothes, she dressed in a baggy NCIS t-shirt and boxer shorts. Curling up on the sofa with her favourite dish and the laptop on the coffee table in front of her Kate began to relax. Once her computer had booted up, Kate checked her emails again and saw that another one had arrived from the online dating agency. Fuelled by her curiosity Kate opened the email and studied the contents. The site offered a sixth month free trial that could be cancelled at any time. She wondered whether or not to give it a go. It was hard enough meeting decent guys anyway but her job and her unsociable working hours made it all the more difficult. What more did she have to lose? Clicking on the icon she loaded up the homepage and paused, her cursor hovering over the 'register here' option.

"God damn it, Caitlin." She muttered and finally clicked the icon, wondering what the hell she had let herself in for.


	2. I Found Out

**Would Like To Meet  
Chapter Two**

**So sorry for taking ages to update this fic! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!  
Please review this chapter! More reviews means more updates:D  
XxXxXx**

* * *

Agent Jethro Gibbs stepped out as the elevator doors opened and, coffee cup in hand, headed for the bullpen. Tony and McGee looked up when their boss entered but Kate's desk remained unoccupied. 

"Where is Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked, as dumbfounded, as Tony that Kate was the last of the team to arrive.

"Right behind you, sorry Gibbs." Kate said, setting her bag down on the desk and wrapping the scarf from around her neck. "Traffic was awful." She said by way of apology. In truth, she had overslept after staying up late the previous night surfing the dating agency's website.

Gibbs' face remained impassive as Kate shrugged off her jacket and slung it over the back of her chair. He said nothing further as he headed up the stairs towards Jenny Shepard's office.

"How much do you bet that he is going to see the Director?" Tony guessed, not particularly addressing Kate or McGee as he spoke.

Agents Todd and McGee exchanged a look but did not dignify Tony's comment with a response. DiNozzo didn't mind if his fellow agents didn't share the same suspicion as he did because he knew one day that he would be proved right about Gibbs and the Director.

* * *

"Geez Kate!" Tony nearly exploded when her phone began to ring for the fifth time in half an hour. "Will you just answer your phone before I throw it out of the window!" 

Despite how she was feeling Kate had to smile. It made a change from him winding her up. Biting her lip, Kate reached out and answered the phone.

"Special Agent Todd." She spoke into the mouthpiece, turning away so that Tony's penetrating gaze wouldn't be able to observe her change in facial expressions. "Justin, what did I tall you about calling me at work." She hissed.

Tony watched, trying to overhear the conversation but he wasn't catching anything. He guessed, from Kate's behaviour, that it was her boyfriend on the other end of the line. Tony had only met Justin once and had intensely disliked him but then he had never known Kate to like any of his girlfriends either.

"If you want to come round and collect your stuff then fine but I'm at work and could do without any distractions." Kate told him sharply.

As Kate's voice rose at the end of her sentence Tony looked extremely interested and she cursed herself for being so careless. She quickly hung up and busied herself with paperwork again.

A slow grin was spreading over Tony's face. "What distractions would these be, Katie?" He asked, getting up from his own desk and perching on edge of Kate's instead.

The brunette glared at him, they both knew how much she hated this nickname. Maybe that was why Tony still used it.

"Nothing that concerns you, Tony." Kate said, smiling sweetly but speaking through gritted teeth.

He leant a little closer, letting Kate breathe in his cologne and the mintiness of his breath.

"Tony!" She said, pushing her chair back from the desk. However, much she pretended not to enjoy it when Tony flirted with her now was not the best time. Tony looked up; his expression altered completely when he turned to face his boss.

* * *

Now that Jenny Shepard was alone in her office she sank back into her swivel chair and placed her head in her hands. 

"Get a grip Jenny." She told herself, trying to get her racing her back under control before it literally exploded from her chest. Although she enjoyed them undeniably, she wasn't sure how good Jethro Gibbs' visits were for her health. She still loved him passionately and when he stepped into her office and they were alone Jenny was bombarded constantly by memories of Paris even though they were years ago now. She wondered if Gibbs still felt the same about her, so much time had passed and he had always been much better at masking his true feelings than she had.

Her being Director while he was still an NCIS agent had made their relationship even more complicated. Jen was more likely to let Gibbs get away with things she would never allow other agents to and she knew this was a weakness on her part. Maybe if she knew for certain that Jethro no longer loved her then she would be able to move on and do her job more effectively.

* * *

At the end of the working day Kate was putting on her jacket when Tony passed her desk. 

"Do you want me to hold the elevator for you?" He asked.

Kate raised her eyebrows. She knew better than to take Tony's kindness at face value.

"It's okay, Tony, you go on ahead." She assured him as she took her gloves from her pocket and put them on; preparing herself for the cold winter night outside.

"I don't mind waiting." Tony said, the smile that was sometimes so irritating appeared charming now and Kate wondered what was wrong with her.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Kate led the way to the elevator with Tony hot on her heels.

"Are you meeting Jason tonight?" Tony asked once they were alone in the descending elevator.

"His name is Justin." Kate said. "And no, I'm not. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" She asked in suspicion.

"I'm allowed to care, aren't I?" Tony asked, feigning innocence.

"Come on Tony, I know you better than that." Kate laughed. For all his faults she knew she would never have him any other way.

Tony said nothing for a while, his eyes holding her's as the elevator continued to drop.

"Justin and I broke up, Tony, that's what you really want to know isn't it?" Kate finally broke the silence.

Tony's face lit up with hope. "Oh, Kate, that really sucks."

"Say it like you mean it Tony." She rolled her eyes, exiting the elevator as the doors opened, leaving Tony alone in the parking lot.


	3. Biting The Bullet

**Would Like To Meet  
****Chapter 3 **

**So, so sorry for the total lack of updates! Can't promise when the next chapter will be up but not too many more weeks until Christmas break and I promise I'll write loads more then! This chapter is long to make it up to you though, especially all my lovely, faithful reviewers!  
Please review! Xx**

When Kate Todd arrived home from work that day she headed straight for the bathroom and turned the bath taps on, adding her favourite rose scented bubble bath. While she waited for the tub to fill she checked her answering machine for messages; there were none. Next, she plugged in her laptop and booted it up. Kate felt a surge of self-doubt as she logged onto the dating website. She could only imagine Tony's reaction if ever found out she was doing this but she was determined that no one would ever know.

Kate was surprised to find two messages in her inbox already and saved them for when she had finished her bath. She returned to the bathroom and undressed, slipping out of her work clothes and kicking them into the corner. Clipping her hair back, Kate immersed herself in the hot, rose scented water and let out a long sigh. The water was soothing and Kate began to feel the weight of the day washing away. She hadn't intended on telling Tony that she had broken up with Justin, not just yet anyway. She hated her relationships becoming public knowledge and the only person she was happy to share these details with was Abby. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tony; they put their lives on the line for each other everyday, there were just some things about her that she didn't want him to know. For now she had no idea why that was.

As the water began to turn cold around her, Kate climbed out of the bath and reached for her towel. Justin would be round in an hour to collect his things and Kate saddened at the thought of him being out of her life. She also knew it was for the best. It was then that she remembered the two messages waiting for her on the laptop. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and curled up on the sofa with her laptop on her knees.

She allowed the cursor to hover over the message icons for a few moments before she finally bit the bullet and clicked. The first message was a general welcome message, thanking her for joining the site and giving her tips. The second was far more interesting. As she clicked on the message a small icon of the sender came up and she found herself looking at an averagely handsome man with blond hair and blue/grey eyes.

Kate became so wrapped in studying the site and thinking about what she would say in response to the message that she lost all track of time. The only thing that brought her back to reality was the sound of the doorbell ringing. She sat bolt upright and quickly shutdown her laptop, the last thing she wanted was for Justin to find out that she was using a dating agency to get over him.

* * *

"Hiya," She said, trying to be friendly as she opened the door to her ex boyfriend.

"Hi Kate," He replied, giving her an odd look as he took in the fact that she was in her dressing gown.

"Just had a bath." She told him by way of an explanation.

"Oh okay," Justin replied, crossing the threshold into her apartment. "I'm just going to get my stuff and then I'm gone, okay?"

"Yep." Kate replied lamely, now that he was here she just wished that he would leave.

After taking the last few boxes out to his car he came back inside.

"I'm off now Kate, I guess I'll see you around." Justin told her, sounding as uncomfortable as Kate felt.

"Yeah. Take care Justin." She told him.

"You too, Kate." He said, leaning down to press a friendly kiss to her cheek. "Bye."

Kate stood still in the hallway for a while after Justin had gone. She sometimes wished she could find a guy who could love her job and all. She had never wanted the perfect husband and the picket fence but sometimes it would be nice to have someone to come home to. With another sigh, Kate turned around and headed back inside and reached out for her laptop.

* * *

The next morning Director Shepard placed the balcony outside of her office, hoping for a sighting of Jethro Gibbs. She knew how ridiculous it was and how much she resembled a schoolgirl with a crush but she was on a mission. Jenny had to know if he still loved her, it was almost an obsession. She knew it would hurt but she could handle knowing that he had moved on with his life and no longer thought of her romantically but she couldn't take the doubt any longer. Balancing her career and a relationship as intense and complicated as her's and Jethro's had been all that time ago wouldn't be easy though. Jenny had been alone or with the wrong man for too long to not want to take the risk though. She wasn't a great believer in fate or destiny but the fact that, six years on, she and Jethro and he been brought back together must mean something, right?

She had made a special effort with her appearance today too. Her long red hair was down with a small amount of the top section clipped back, leaving strands to frame her face. Her pencil skirt suit was a dark green and she wore a cream blouse with it, knowing that these colours suited her and that Gibbs would approve.

Where the hell was he? Jenny asked herself, surveying the few other agents who were at work this early in the morning. She was about to give up and head back to her office when she heard a low cough behind her. Jenny spun around to see who was intruding on her reverie when she saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood before her.

"Morning, Jen." Gibbs said, a half smile playing across his lips and reflecting in his icy blue eyes.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs." She replied. She tried her hardest to be professional with him but it was never long before the pretence fell to the ground.

"Coffee?" He asked, offering her a polystyrene cup.

"Thank you." She smiled, honestly grateful. Gibbs knew how much she loved the drink and he knew just the way she liked it. After all, they had drunk enough of it on their undercover missions together.

"Have a good day, Director." Gibbs said with a playful smile as he headed back down the stairs to his bullpen, leaving Jen with her thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning Caitlin." Tony said as Kate dumped her things down on her desk.

"Hey, Tony." Kate replied, her tone was close to exasperated and it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning. She wasn't in the mood for his games today.

"And how are you this fine day?" He asked, swivelling around in his chair annoyingly. McGee looked up at Kate sympathetically from his own desk.

"Hi Kate." He offered and Kate was glad of the distraction from Tony. She knew it was only a matter of time before he made some reference towards Justin.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Right here." He said from behind her, coffee cup in hand.

"What are we working on today, boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs took his seat at his desk.

"No cases have come in yet today but the Director wants your report on the Hart case and this time please can you spell check DiNozzo."

Tony blushed and Kate suppressed a smirk.

"Yes boss." He paused. "Would you like me to take it up to the Director, or would you rather do it yourself?" He asked.

Kate and McGee suddenly found their computer screens incredibly interesting as they waited for their senior agents response.

Tony risked a look at his boss, who glared back.

"On it boss." He murmured before he had to suffer another Gibbs-slap.

* * *

"Heya Kate, you okay?" The Goth asked as Kate exited the elevator and walked into the lab.

Kate sighed. "I guess so Abby." She replied.

"What's up?" Abby asked, looking at her friend with concern. She knew that the break up with Justin was affecting Kate and she hated seeing her friend like this. "Is it Justin?"

Kate shrugged. "I suppose so. He came round last night to collect his things and it just seemed so final. When am I ever going to find the right guy, Abby?" She asked.

The Goth got up from her chair and hugged Kate tightly.

"You'll find him Kate, when you least expect it, he'll be right in front of you." She assured her.

**And we all know who she's talking about, right?! Xx**


	4. Of Conspiracy Theories and Headslaps

**Would Like To Meet  
Chapter 4: Of Conspiracy Theories and Head-slaps**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! So sorry for the lack of updates, I can't promise to update quickly but reviews do help!  
Enjoy! Xx**

After her conversation with Abby in the Goth's lab, Kate headed back upstairs to the bullpen. She found McGee with his eyes glued to the computer screen and Tony, well, God only knew what DiNozzo spent half of his contracted time doing. To be honest, Kate didn't usually like to think about it. Grateful for the fact that she had decided to wear flat pumps that day and that the floor was carpeted, Kate walked quickly but quiet up to the bullpen. She was just inches behind Tony when he sensed her presence and quickly minimised the window on the screen before him.

"God Kate!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were Gibbs!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she moved away and over to her own desk.

"Gee thanks Tony, you really do know how to make a girl feel good about herself." She replied sarcastically.

Tony grinned his trademark DiNozzo smile at her.

"I do my best, Katie."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Where is Gibbs anyway?" She asked, noticing that the boss' desk was empty.

"He's up with the Director." Tony said conspiratorially. "Is anyone with me when I say something _so_ went on between Gibbs and Jenny?"

Wisely, Kate and McGee said nothing despite their own suspicions.

Tony jerked around sharply as he received his second head-slap of the day.

"If you're not careful DiNozzo, there will be something going on between Gibbs and 'Jenny', i.e. discussing your dismissal."

"Yes, boss. Sorry, boss." Tony replied, and began typing manically on his keyboard.

Gibbs crossed the room to his desk, coffee cup in hand and couldn't help thinking about what he had overheard Tony saying. Usually he dismissed DiNozzo's comments but if the younger agent had picked up on the residual chemistry between him and the Director then maybe their still was something between them worth fighting for.

* * *

"Hi Abby," Tony called out, walking through the opened sliding doors and entering the Goth's lair.

"Hey Tony!" She replied and Tony followed the sound of her voice.

"Have you got the results on the Hammond case?" He asked.

"And here was me thinking you had come for a social visit!" Abby smiled, crossing to her workstation and picking up the plastic evidence bag and a pen for Tony to sign with.

"Actually, Abby..." Tony began, scribbling his name on the chain of custody form. "No, forget it." He said quickly, not quite sure what had possessed him to speak.

"Oh come on Tony, you can't tease me like that!" She said. "If there's something on your mind you can talk to me about it."

Tony sighed, wishing he hadn't started this. "It's about Kate." Abby eyes lit up but she knew better than to say anything just let, she waited in patient silence for Tony to continue. "I'm worried about her, I don't think she's taken breaking up with Jamie very well."

"His name is Justin, Tony." Abby corrected with a smile, she knew that Tony knew full well what Kate's ex boyfriend was called.

Tony just shrugged. "Has she talked to you about it, Abby?"

"Tony, you know I can't tell you things that Kate has told me in confidence." Abby replied gently.

He sighed. "I know, I'm just concerned about her." He saw the look Abby was giving him. "As a friend of course." He added hastily.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Tony, you've been hoping for ages that she'd finish with Justin."

Tony wondered when Abby had become such a pro at reading the mind's of others. Maybe it was all the time she spent with Gibbs.

"Guilty as charged." Tony admitted. "But not because I don't want her to be happy." He added.

"I know, Tony." Abby smiled. "It's because you care about her."

* * *

Jenny had taken her stryofoam cup of coffee back to her office with her and she continued to sip at it, enjoying the warmth and taste of the drink, and of course that fact that Jethro Gibbs had bought it for her. She had had no idea that being around him again would be so difficult. Before she had taken the position as Director she knew that it would be difficult at first to settle in to working with him again but she expected the teething problems to last a few weeks, maybe a month at most. What Jenny hadn't banked on was the way she would feel when she was finally reunited with the one man she had loved more than anyone else she had ever been romantically involved with. Gibbs was so hard to read that Jenny had no idea if he still had any feelings left for her. She had been the one who had left, walked out and moved on with her life without him. In fact he had every reason to hate her but she knew that he wasn't that sort of man. If she could take back her decision she would, and she couldn't help wondering what would have become of them now if she hadn't said goodbye. Jenny drained her cup of coffee and threw it in the bin by her feet, cursing herself for dwelling in the past, it was time to move on and she had an agency to run.

* * *

"Tony's been down in Abby's lab for ages." Kate commented to McGee when Gibbs had left for more coffee. She could help wondering why Tony may have been delayed but she also knew that Abby would never betray their trust.

"Mhmm." McGee replied noncommitally, not even looking up from his computer screen.

Kate rolled her eyes good naturedly and looked around to check that she was alone. When she was satisfied, she logged onto the dating website and signed in. She checked for messages but was disappointed to find that Andrew had yet to reply to her message. She was just closing the site down when Tony reappeared behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, she would not want to try and explain why she was using a dating agency to find a man to anyone, let alone Tony.

Tony could not believe what he had seen on Kate's computer screen. She hadn't noticed that he had seen the website she was on and that was a good thing. He was shocked that someone as beautiful, intelligent and witty could not find a date in the real world. Maybe the break up with Justin was having more of an effect on her than he or Abby had imagined. It put an idea in his head though and he made a mental note to log onto the website as soon as he got home.

**Ooh-err! Please review! Xx**


End file.
